


S is for Sunrise

by Jaina



Category: Fried Green Tomatoes (1991), Fried Green Tomatoes at the Whistle Stop Cafe - Fannie Flagg
Genre: Drabble, Drama, F/F, Femslash, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-20
Updated: 2011-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-18 07:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaina/pseuds/Jaina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunrise brings new beginnings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	S is for Sunrise

The first night that Idgie brings her home from Geogia, Ruth can't sleep. She's exhausted, but her mind won't still and her body aches.

Somewhere in the long hours, in the darkest part of the night, Ruth realizes there's a figure standing at her door. She has a moment of pure terror, her heart pounding so hard in chest that she can hardly breathe. Then she realizes it's just Idgie. She can't hold her hand out, but she wants to.

Idgie stands there for a long time before she comes in and sits down beside Ruth on the bed. Ruth scoots over a little, making room for her. Idgie's shoulder is at just the right height for her to lean her head against it.

Neither one of them says anything.

Ruth finds her mind drifting a little, but she never manages to fall asleep. Together they watch the sun rise on a new day.


End file.
